


Here Piggy Piggy

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Lord Of The Flies
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Of The Flies alternate Piggy death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Piggy Piggy

Piggys POV

I'm running as fast as I can. Thorns and creepers brush against me. I keep running. 

"Here Piggy, Piggy." Jack calls

I have to keep running. They are hunting me down now. I am there pig. 

I trip over an upturned root. I get up, brush myself off and start running again. 

This is what all the pigs must feel. The terror of being chased down. Knowing something is running after you. 

I can hear the tribe gaining on me. There feet pounding against the ground. I keep looking behind me but I see nothing. I turn a corner and Jack and Roger are right there walking towards me. I back away and try to turn back the way I came but the rest of the tribe is right behind me. They begin to close in on me. No way to escape. 

"Kill the pig. Cut his throat. Spill his blood." 

There chant is quiet at first but then all of them join in. Jack knocks me down and i hit the ground with a thud. Rodger starts stabbing me with his sharp stick.

The top part of the spear is made out of bone and shaped like a triangle. There is a hole at the bottom so they can stick the stick in and is warped with creepers to keep the spear head on the stick. 

All of them are following Rogers lead and soon a hundred sharp spears are stabbing me. I'm bleeding and I start to crawl away from the circle. I get up and start running but I know they are faster than I am. 

I run until my legs are tired and collapse. They quickly surround me and start stabbing me again. I try to defend myself as Simon had by putting my hands in front of my face. It's no use. They keep stabbing me. The pain. The blood. There grins. There laughter. There bloodthirsty eyes. Everything’s becoming a blur...... Becoming...A..Blur.................

Ralph POV

I'm searching for Piggy because he went for more food and hasn’t come back. I know where Ralph's camp is and I quietly approach. I found Piggy but I can tell from his motionless body that he is dead. He is tied to a stick sharpened at both ends and is roasting above a fire. 

"The beast must have another sacrifice so it will not come to harm us" Jack says. 

He takes out a knife.

"Kill the pig. Cut his throat. Spill his blood." 

The chant begins again.

Jack slowly cuts into Piggy’s neck. Blood starts pouring out and I feel sick to my stomach. Jack cuts until he severs Piggy's head. Then Roger hands him another stick that is sharpened at both ends and they stick Piggy’s head on one side and stick the other side next to the head of the pig on a stick. 

As soon as it was stuck into the ground, the boys cheered. 

......

I run as far away as I can and start sobbing. Oh, Piggy. What have they done to you?

I cried myself to sleep and I still relive the horrible scene in my nightmares.


End file.
